Kamen Rider Gaim
Kamen Rider Gaim(仮面ライダー''Kamen Raidā Gaimu''?) is the hero that assisted Reboot Jiro before the events of the movie Reboot Kikaider. The main protagonist of his series, Kouta Kazuraba is the true identity of Gaim. Character History As a young child, Kouta's parents died in an accident with Kouta's sister looking after him. After his high school years, Kouta joined Team Gaim as one of their dancers. This didn't last too long though, as he later chose to quit his team to help out his sister financially sustain the both of them. Later on, Kouta was called by Team Gaim's leader Yuya Sumii, who wanted to show him something that could help their team.When Kouta goes to meet his friend, he along with his former teammate Mai get pulled into a mysterious forest. There he finds a mysterious belt and uses it with a freshly ripened Lockseed to fight off an Inves that attacked Mai and him. He soon learns the Sengoku Driver is not a toy after nearly getting killed. Deciding to use the belt to good use, Kouta as Kamen Rider Gaim becomes Team Gaim's official member in Yuya's stead to battle Inves in the Inves Games. Personality Unlike his predecessors, who were all responsible enough to not use their powers so recklessly, Kouta initially used Kamen Rider Gaim's power for personal gain, such as using it for his part-time jobs alongside fighting the Inves. This along with other parts of his personality made him a rather immature person at first. He does however, generally mean well and will help others even if he has a grudge against them. He is also willing to help complete strangers, as he did with Reboot Jiro. He was also generally a pacifist, and tried to avoid combat when he could. He was also somewhat clumsy at times, which along with his naive nature, allowed his enemies to mock him. After he became the Man of Beginning, Kouta became more of a ruler, with a sense of power and authority surrounding him, while not losing his kindness. He does however, still occasionally act as his old self at times. He also sees himself as a divine entity, as shown when he introduced himself to his successor. Abilities While at first a normal human when not using his Sengoku Driver, as his series progressed, Kouta started to mutate into a Overlord like creature due to the side-effects of using the Kiwami Lockseed, due to it being a seed of the Forbidden Fruit. Accepting his eventual transformation, along with a crisis on his hands, Kouta later ate the Forbidden Fruit itself and became a powerful Overlord with numerous abilities. While the full extent of his powers are unknown, he along with others who once ate the Forbidden Fruit showed incredible powers that could even affect reality. Crossover with Reboot Kikaider One day as Kouta and his friend Mai were walking through streets, they find a crowd of people. Seeing what the commotion is about, they find a young man who isn't moving. Assuming him to be a street performer that acts like a robot, they see his supposed act until a sudden shower of rain drops. Seeing the man still wasn't moving despite the rain, they warn him about catching a cold before finding out he actually is a robot. When a bolt of lighting hits the robot, the mechanical being activates as he flashes into a mysterious form for a split second. Bringing him to their usual place, they find the robot to be dry despite the rain, and a holographic switch appears on him. The robot soon starts talking to them, with Kouta introducing his friends. He then asks the robot's name, with he answers as Jiro. Deciding to let Jiro live in his house until he regains his memory, Kouta asks his sister to allow it, which she eventually does for the time being. Despite being there for a short amount of time, Jiro helps around the house, with varying results. The next day, when Reboot Jiro and Kouta were walking down the street, they find an Inves terrorizing civilians. As Kouta tells Jiro to wait there while he takes care of the Inves, Jiro asks what he is holding. Kouta replies it to be a Lockseed, which he explains as something he uses to protect people. Seeing Kouta fight the Inves while reflecting his words, Jiro wards off the Inves when Gaim gets overpowered. Asked by Kouta if he is a combat robot, Jiro replies that he just moved when he saw innocent civilians in danger. Continuing to help Kouta's sister out, Jiro tells Kouta not to worry when he notes his sister is overworking him. Asking Jiro if he remembers anything, Jiro replies that he remembers having someone he needs to protect, which he states is something he doesn't want to remember, due to his reluctance to fight. Soon afterwards, Kouta gets a call from Zack, who tells him of an opponent he is facing. Going to Zack's location, Kouta finds a cyborg, who easily overpowered Zack's rider form. Revealing himself as Ryoma, he explains that he implanted his own brain inside Reboot Hakaider's body. Transforming into Gaim, Kouta learns of Reboot Hakaider's strength, which he compares to with Reboot Jiro's. Surprised that Kouta knows Reboot Jiro, Ryoma explains the robot's origin to Kouta before attacking him again. Despite Zack' assistance, Gaim proves little match against Reboot Hakaider's might and gets defeated in battle. Noting this to be enough data, Ryoma excuses himself before leaving. Later when researching about Nobuhiko Komyoji, the person who Ryoma stated as the creator of Reboot Jiro, Kouta was found by the robot himself. Stating that he was worried when Kouta didn't come home for such a long time, Reboot Jiro was explained of his origins by his friend. When Kouta suggested Jiro activate his reboot switch to regain his memories, Reboot Jiro refuses before explaining his fear of becoming a destructive robot like Reboot Hakaider is. He then states that he wants to continue being with Kouta and his sister, with Kouta asking if he is okay not protecting others despite his ability to do so. Despite Kouta's words, Jiro walks away without a word. Later on as Reboot Jiro started questioning himself, the Inves he previously encountered reappeared, whom Kouta fought against. While seeing his friend in action, Reboot Jiro was approached by a dark figure. Asking the figure who he is, Reboot Hakaider replies he will destroy him. Attacked by Ryoma relentlessly, Reboot Jiro resolves to fight. Asking Kouta to activate the reboot switch, Reboot Jiro assures him that he won't become a killing machine like Reboot Hakaider is. Agreeing with his friend, Kouta activates Reboot Jiro's switch before seeing him transform into his true form. Transforming into Kachidoki Arms, Gaim assists his friend and manages to drive off Ryoma and defeat the Inves. Happy to see they've won, Kouta tries to congratulate his friend before seeing that he wasn't around. Finding Reboot Jiro strum his guitar as he walks to his destination, Kouta calls out to him before finding out he lost his memories again due to rebooting. While sad that his friend doesn't remember him, Kouta wishes Reboot Jiro good luck on his mission as he walks away. Later explaining to his sister that Jiro regained his memories, he tells her that the two of them should go to the movies. While cutting an onion, Kouta starts to tear up, blaming it on the vegetable. His sister however, sees that Kouta is crying because of his friend. Kamen Rider Gaim Using Lockseeds to transform, Gaim has a variety of forms to use in battle. Each have their own strengths and weaknesses, with some forms being superior to others. The forms are called Arms, with other Riders that have Sengoku Drivers being able to access them using the same Lockseeds. His primary Lockseeds are however, the Orange, Kachidoki and Kiwami Lockseeds. Transforming By using the Sengoku Driver, Kouta inserts a Lockseed, thus transforming him into a Kamen Rider. Later on though, he showed the ability to transform without using a Driver, due to becoming the Man of Beginning. It was also shown however, that he can still do so manually, if for whatever reason. Notes * Despite supposedly becoming a divine creature, Kouta (along with others who used the Forbidden Fruit's power) has been physically overpowered by others (such as Megahex and Maja) to the point of getting killed once. **It is also hinted that he has no immunity to time paradoxes, as he was shown to be affected by changes in the past. * Since Kouta was technically killed by Megahex with a copy of him taking his place, he is the first main Rider to not be revived. Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added References Category:Hero Category:Kamen Riders